farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Takkar
Takkar is the main protagonist of Far Cry Primal,2015-10-06, FAR CRY PRIMAL ANNOUNCED WITH 2016 RELEASE DATE. IGN, accessed on 2015-10-07 who was a hunter from the Wenja tribe that lived around 10,000 BCE. Takkar was the last surviving member of his hunting group, and was forced to survive in Oros.2015-10-06, Far Cry Primal Trailer, Release Date, Gameplay Details Officially Released. GameSpot, accessed on 2015-10-07 He then used his newfound abilities of the Beast Master to defeat his enemies and rose to become the leader of his tribe. Background Takkar is a hunter who is part of the Wenja tribe. After the Wenja suffered devastating losses, Takkar tried to unite the tribe's scattered members while defeating lethal predators and deadly enemy tribes. He then conquered the majestic and savage land of Oros and became the Apex Predator, with the help of his beasts. Skills and Abilities As the Beast Master, Takkar has the ability to tame and command a wide variety of animals in Oros. Takkar is a seasoned hunter and warrior, and has experience with handling and crafting daggers, clubs, spears, shards, slings, and traps, as well as bows and arrows. Relationships Sayla - Takkar first met Sayla when he saved her life from the same Sabretooth Tiger that killed his hunting group, and she guided him towards Oros. Afterwards, Takkar healed Sayla's wounds and agreed to help her in reuniting the scattered Wenja. After their first battle together against Ull and the Udam, Takkar vowed to Sayla that he will help her in killing the Udam War Chief. Sayla was upset when Takkar had brought the Udam Commander Dah to the Wenja village, but the two reconciled after Takkar decided that he will kill Ull. Tensay - Despite Tensay's crazy and eccentric personality, Takkar respects and regards the shaman of his tribe as his friend, for it was Tensay who told him about his destiny as the Beast Master. Wogah - Wogah initially mistaken Takkar for an Udam when he fell into his trap, and Wogah called Takkar "Piss Man" after he urinated on him. Eventually, Wogah realized his error, and helps Takkar in crafting new tools to make the Wenja grow stronger. Karoosh - Karoosh became friends with Takkar when they fought off several Udam together, and Takkar agreed to help Karoosh in hunting down Mog, the Udam warrior who took Karoosh's eye and killed Karoosh's son. Over time, the two warriors form a strong brotherly bond. Urki - Despite Urki's lack of execution in his ideas for improving his life, Takkar sees the thinker of his tribe as his friend, and he often helps Urki in his quest of solving everyday problems. In return, Urki calls Takkar "Smart Man". Jayma - Jayma met Takkar when she was tracking down a Brown Bear that had been killing other Wenja. The huntress told Takkar that his presence scared the bear away, and she called him "Mammoth Feet" for his loud footsteps. Jayma was impressed that Takkar was able to quickly track and hunt the bear down, and she begins to help him in improving his hunting skills. Ull - Ever since Ull destroyed and scattered the Wenja of Oros, Takkar holds a deep, hateful grudge against the Udam War Chief, and Takkar hoped to kill Ull in order to avenge his fallen tribespeople. After a lengthy battle, Takkar managed to mortally wound Ull. But before he could finish the War Chief, Takkar discovered that Ull only wanted to his tribe and his children to survive. As Ull succumbed to his injuries, Takkar vowed to raise and protect his children. Batari - Batari was responsible for the abductions and slaveries of many Wenja, and Takkar vowed to hunt and vanquish the Izila High Priestess to free his tribe and Oros from her tyranny. Eventually, Takkar managed to kill Batari by burning her alive at the altar of Suxli. Dalso - Takkar originally travelled to Oros with Dalso, and the two of them shared a strong, brotherly bond. Dalso saved Takkar's life by jumping off a cliff after their hunting party was killed by Bloodfang, a legendary Sabretooth Tiger. Dalso was critically injured, and told Takkar to find Oros and the rest of their tribe. Takkar then paid respect to his fallen Wenja brother by giving him a proper burial and fulfilled his dying wish by travelling into Oros. Dah - Takkar met Dah when he captured a fort of the Udam. Although Dah was the Udam Commander and served Ull, Takkar decided to keep him alive as Dah was able to teach the Wenja on how to craft Berserker Bombs. Takkar also saved Dah's life when the Wenja tried to drown Dah. Dah pledged his loyalty to Takkar and helped him on how to defeat Ull before he succumbed to his "skull fire" and had Takkar stab him in the heart. Roshani - Takkar met Roshani when he captured a fort of the Izila. Roshani tried to reason with Takkar that if he spared his life, he can teach the Wenja on how to craft Fire Bombs as well as how to defeat Batari. Takkar agreed and took Roshani to the Wenja village. During his time with the Wenja, Trivia * Throughout his adventure in Oros, Takkar has been given a number of nicknames by other characters that he meets. Aside from Beast Master and Brother, he has been called Piss Man by Wogah, Mammoth Feet by Jayma, Smart Man by Urki, and Softblood by Dah. Takkar is the only one to survive the attack of the sabretooth tiger and the fall. References Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Far Cry Primal Characters Category:Wenja Category:Alive